The Doctors Daughter
by mackenziejen
Summary: After Kana left Hatori had his daughter in his arms but what happens when he has to give her up? When she finds him five years later what happens? Will Akito try to hurt her? Will she heal the scars of the Sohma family? Read to find out!
1. Getting to know my child

Chapter 1 **Hatori**

I was getting ready to erase Kana's memory. I looked down at the newborn in my hands; her child, OUR child. The only woman I had ever loved was going to forget that she even had a child. I would try to keep the snow from refreezing, but how could I?

_"It's your fault if he goes blind! It's your fault!"_

Those painful words that were thrown at her had left the mouth of the man who had taken most of the sight in my left eye, Akito. I was crying, not from happiness but from the pain. My heart felt like it was being ripped apart and in my arms was a young daughter that I still had to name.

She fell backwards, all the times we had been together gone, like it had ever happened, like the snow had never melted.

* * *

In the months after Kana left, the snow began to re-freeze. Even though my daughter looked so much like me with her green eyes and pale skin; it was still like time was slipping thorough my grasp. I guess that is what it's like to be a father. Akahana, red rose, was the name I had given her; it suited her.

I walked to where my child was asleep.

"Hello there Akahana," I cooed as I picked up the small bundle, "I want you to know that I love you and I will always be here for you." As I took the small child in my arms I walked out into the living room.

After sitting with her awhile, I heard a small whimper. I got up and went to the kitchen. And after she was fed and I had tucked her in, I went back to the living room to call Shigure.

"Hello Shigure, its Hatori."

"Hello Hatori, it's been a few days."

"Yes well, I have a few questions for you"

"Shoot away."

"This question requires me to come over there and talk to you while Yuki is at school."

"Come over when you want to Hatori."

And with that he hung up, and I did the same.

Walking to my room, the sound of crying reached my ears. I quickened my pace and ran to the sound. The first thing I noticed upon arriving to the room was that my bundle of love smelled awful! After I cleaned her up, I rocked her back and forth till she fell asleep once again.

* * *

The next morning I woke around ten and got up to make breakfast for myself while my child slept. After I had finished, I went to get bag ready for my sleeping princess. I filled it with everything my little girl would need for the day and all that was left was to get her. When I walked into the room I heard small bubbling noises and I smiled at the sweet unaware child. She was awake, but was happily entertaining herself, holding on to her feet and giggling.

"Morning sunshine, you ready?" I asked her as she stared up at me with her big green eyes. A small sound came from her as she reached towards me. At that moment the snow was gone forever, at least that's what I hoped.

As I walked with my bundle out to the car I thought back to when I had found out Kana was expecting. It had felt like everything was coming together; like I might be able to finally have a real family. The best part, however, was it had only been a few days after I had proposed.

I finished putting my little girl in her seat, making sure she was safe was my first priority.

* * *

When the two of us got to Shigure's house I undid her car seat with practiced ease while grabbing her and her bag. As walked up the steps, I looked down at the small bundle in my arms and for once I felt happy. It was like nothing could stop my joy, my spring. The snow had long ago melted away.

Shigure, having heard us drive up, threw open the door and caused me to step back

"Hatori it's good to see yo... what is that in your arms?" He asked as he went to poke the bundle of blankets in my arms.

"I'll tell you in a minute but I would kinda like to get in the house first, if you don't mind." I snapped. Right after the words had come out, I felt regret setting in.

"Oh yes how stupid of me, please come in and get out of the cold." He seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Once all three of us were seated, my daughter in my arms, I began to tell him what had happened over the last nine months.

* * *

"So that's all that's happened…" I trailed off looking at my friend.

Shigure just looked at me obviously trying to digest what he just heard. After a few minutes he spoke.

"What did you name her?"

"I named her Akahana." I smiled as I looked down at her. "Sound asleep." I whispered looking up from my little girl and back to Shigure.

"Shigure I'm home..." Yuki yelled sticking his head into Shigure's office. Spotting the other man he smiled and said "Hatori it's good to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just leaving." I said as I carefully got up, rearranging the package in my arms. "It's been nice talking with you Shigure." I directed at the older of my two cousins

"Hatori wait… Is that a baby in your arms?" Yuki asked looking at the tiny bundle in my arms.

"Yes it is. Now, if you'll please excuse me I have to go." I tried to excuse myself but failed in making my escape when Yuki blocked my path. "Yuki please move."

"I'll move as soon you tell me what's going on" Yuki said as he crossed his arms and looked at me square in the face.

"I have a daughter and that's all you need to know at this time." I replied while trying to keep my voice down. "Now, I have to get home and get dinner ready." I once again attempted to maneuver around the teenager.

"I would like to know what's going on, why don't you stay for dinner?" Yuki replied

"Hmm..." I thought about the young man's request. "Yes, maybe it would do you good to know." I mumbled while retaking my seat. I started from the beginning again, but this time telling the short version.

* * *

After I had finished a second time I looked up from the waking child and into Yuki's solemn eyes.

"Wow… Hatori I'm so sorry and all I can say is she is very cute. You better watch out when she gets older." He complemented.

"Yes well, she'll be lucky if I let her date anyone." I mumbled under my breath. Shigure, who had heard my musings, just laughed. Akahana stirred in my arms and I once again looked down at the gurgling baby. I smiled down at her; she was just so beautiful, just like her mother. I looked down at her once heavy bag. I knew I should've headed home, however, the unwillingness to let go of the welcoming atmosphere just yet made me stay just awhile longer.

"Yuki would you like to hold her?" I asked the boy that had gone quiet staring at my daughter in wonder.

"Are you sure?" He asked skeptically.

"Of course, just be careful." I warned him, as I handed him my only child. The now fully awake and very curious little child reached up and grabbed a handful of Yuki's hair. The look on his face was priceless.

"Ok… Ok… There is... Ow…" Yuki winced a little, "…No need to pull on my hair." Even threw the wince, a little smiled played on his lips.

* * *

Soon, my child and I where on the way home and as we pulled up at our little house the scariest thing imaginable came to mind… I would have to tell Akito sooner or later...


	2. Preparations

**A/N Ok so here is chapter two Hit it Hatori**

**Hatori: Do I even know you? **

**Me: Well no but I know you and I am the bringer of your joy so HA!**

**Hatori: Fine.. MMBKC doesn't own Fruits Basket at any point she hasn't owned the Fruits Basket...**

**Me: OK thank you that's all I need and I'm sorry if there are any OOC'S and please take a moment to review NO flames please and thank you. Have A Nice Day! **

chapter 2 **Hatori **

As me and my only child pulled up in to the drive way, I was thinking that I should try to get a small house for Akahana and me to live in. What was I going to do I still had to take care of the whole Akito having to know, and my daughter. When I stepped out of the car I looked around to see Akito looking out of the circular window. I grabbed Akahana out of the car;I held my sweet little girl to my chest. She was sound asleep, it seemed that the connection between us was strong for a month old child. I kept thinking about my child, I would have to come up with a nick name for her. Still walking to my home, that would soon change to be someone else's.

Before Yuki got home Shigure told me to bring over Akahana so that I could go and talk to Akito. Both Shigure and I knew that this wasn't going to be easy. That's why he volunteered, but I really didn't trust him. He acts like a two-year old when it comes to his job. All of those so-called _'__books'._

When I unlocked the door I felt a cold sweep of air. I will have to try to find a place with a thermostat.

"Brrrr" I chattered through my teeth as I entered the small house. The small child stirred in my arms;I looked down at the sweet child and held her closer than before. She was still sound asleep in my arms. It's a good feeling when you know that someone feels safe in your arms and you love them more than anything in the world. Just like I loved Kana to the breaking point.

* * *

After I had every thing put away from Akahana's bag; I sat down holding the small baby. The next hour and a half I spent playing with her tiny fingers and toes. She was ticklish on her feet it was funny. If you just tickle her feet just a little, she kicks you its kinda cute, and she gets this funny look in her eyes too.

With the small infant in my arms. At 5 pounds 3 ounces she was just about the right size if not a little under weight, but I still love her with all the love in the world. Nothing could change that she was my daughter, but if Akito ever tried to get into my personal life with my daughter. He will see dust as I leave. I don't have to stay.

Shigure told me that I could stay there if I wanted to; he also said that I would be more than welcome to come over any time ,but I had to bring little Akahana with me. I might just have to take him up on that offer sometime. I wonder if Yuki would like that too. Hmm maybe not. I don't know I will have to talk to both Yuki and Shigure, but before that I would have to talk to Akito. I wasn't looking forward to that.

I had just finished putting her to bed, when I thought that I would read for a little while. I walked over to the self of books that had many books on it, as I scanned the bookshelf. I ran across a photo album; I was just about to grab the photo album when I heard a cry. Break out into the cold dark night. I moved quickly to see what was wrong with my child.

* * *

After I took care of Akahana I got ready for bed. I soon felt the waves of sleep. Slowly washing over me. Back and forth, back and forth. Soon I drifted off into the realm of sleep. A dreamless sleep, a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I woke up to my girl crying, I moved and went across the hall to where her room was. I picked up the small child and dressed her. When that was done with I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of formula and put it in the microwave for 15 seconds. I tested it on my wrist to see how hot it was.

Next I moved to give her a bath. I'll tell you that was a challenge! I had rolled up my sleeves so that I could have a little easier time with the bath. She would splash the water at just the right time and something would get socked. The first time she got my bangs and that made me laugh. My hair was soaking wet. It was kinda fun but by the end I was ready for a nap.

* * *

After the morning ritual and the unexpected bath, I got ready to go drive Akahana over to Shigure's. I stepped out in to the cold morning air. I pulled my daughter's coat zipper up. I didn't want her to catch a cold. When I reached the car and opened the door.

* * *

On the way to Shigure's all I could think about was the mess I had gotten my self into, but I wouldn't regret it for the world. The rest of the car trip was spent  
listening to music.

* * *

When I got there I saw Shigure standing on the front porch.

"Hari are you sure you want to do this? I'm sure that if you asked Yuki he would stay and watch little Akahana" Shigure told me

"Hmm I never thought about that but I guess I could do that" I said

"Hello Hatori its nice to see you" Yuki stated

"Yes it is Yuki I have a very in-portent question for you that is if you want to do it."

"What do I have to do?" Yuki asked

"Well I would like you to watch Akahana and I'll pay you to watch her" I told him

"Sure I'll do it but you won't pay me to do watch her" Yuki was serious when he said that.

"Fine but be careful with her" I warned he nodded

After instructions on what to do me and Shigure left to go face Akito.

* * *

When we got there I stepped out of the car to see Akito leaning out of circular window. His arm hanging out of the window. I only hoped that i would come out of this with as little pain as possible.

As I stepped on the first step I pulled up all of confidence.I did a quick rap on the door...


	3. facing my anger

**Hello there I'm so sorry that it took so long to update but well here we go.. **

**P.S I don't own the Fruits Basket so I will check my watch(looks down at watch nope i don't own it yet)(five hours later nope still don't own it) **

Chapter 3 **Hat****ori **

**I did a quick rap on the door.** With in a minute the door had been opened and Akito was standing in the door frame; he invited Shigure and I in. I was kneeling before Akito; our eyes were locked. My right eye was almost blind and I wish I could blame him, but I was the cold frozen snow back than, I now know that spring always fallows after winter.

I was once the cold harsh winter. No one could love that, No one but Kana. It was my fault that she had to have her memory erased, if only I had listened to my gut I could have passably saved her. We could have been happy.

I snapped out of the trance. He was doing this.

"Do you really think you could hide that _thing_ from me?" Akito yelled at me

"My child is not a thing you have no right to call her a thing. She has done nothing to you and you will not _ever_ go near her" I told him

"Oh the over protective father is angry is he" Each syllable was crisp and clear "Should I remind you about your nature of the frozen snow, Your father was as insolent as you"

"Leave my father out of this" I snarled still kneeling before the man of _'the house_'.

"At least he was the real dragon and not just a seahorse" Once again the syllable's pasted his tongue "Tell me does she have the curse or is she just a human that was born in the same year as _its _father?"

"Leave the curse out of this I came to ask you a simple question and that's all" I snapped

"You forget where true loyalty lies Hatori you know that you will have to face the music so why not get the child and do it now" he told me

"Not when your around you will be lucky to even see her at new years" I barked back to him

"I will see her sooner or later do you hear me!" Akito commanded

"I do hear you loud and clear" I said as I said that he had a look of defeat on his face"But I would like to get my very own house like Shigure for me and my daughter"

"No I won't allow it" Akito said charging at me. I got up and dogged him. Things quickly get faster soon I was hitting pressure points. within a minute he was on the floor panting like a dog.

"Maybe you should stop treating every one like there nothing and start to treat them like family" My tone was steady but fire was in my very soul. The same soul that held the curse. I turned on my heels and walked out to start to pack. Soon I heard the crunch of gravel under a wight of a grown man.

"Ha'ri wait I can now see how much you really love that little girl of yours, and I want you to stay in my house for a short while or till you get tired of me that is" Shigure told me

"Thank you" I whispered I was still under shock at what had happened all of two minutes ago.

"Come on I'll take you to your new home with _me,_ till you can find a place, go get packed up for a week"

"Fine but only till I can find a place or Akito tells me to do other wise" I growled

* * *

After I had packed, both 'gure and I where in the car I couldn't help but think of my little girl. There would come a day when Akahana would ask _'where's mommy?'_ I would have to tell her _'Akahana your mom was very sick and the only way to help her was to let her leave she went to a special doctor to forget us it hurt daddy very badly to watch her leave_ us.' that is what would truly help me. She would my very life anchor, my little girl would be my savor to keep me afloat, that is what would break my curse is to love someone and be loved back. _  
_

The soft sounds of the classical music played, in the back round of the car. The only thing you could hear was the rising and falling notes, of music.

Turning on to the dirt road, there was about 10 meters to go. I pulled up to the house I would be staying at for a while.

"Welcome home Ha'ri, you will be both Yuki's and I's guest of honor, so I wil..."

"Shut up I am your _temporary _guest you will treat me like any other person in this family do you understand me?" My voice was lower than normal. he nodded very quickly I made a note to next time he needed a shot to put the needle right on the nerve. "Yes that will do, that will do indeed" I thought to my self, I was going to make the best of this. I walked up on to the porch and opened the door. I smiled Yuki was holding my sleeping child, and he was sound asleep siting sitting still. Shigure laughed at the sight and my once sleeping child was now crying her eyes out.

"Ohh shhhhh hush sweet heart I've got you" I cooed as I picked the young infant that wailed from displeasure of being woken up. I fed her and did a few things before bed, like get unpacked and so on.

when I fell asleep I had the weirdest dream imaginable...


	4. Remembering the curse

**Ok **

**me:Shigure will you please tell them**

**'Gure: Oh you mean that all you don't own is every one in the fruits basket cast but, you do own the sweet little Akahana**

**me: Pervert! help someone get me away from this pervert**

**Hatori: No **

* * *

**Chapter 4 Hatori's POV**

**when I fell asleep I had the weirdest dream imaginable**, but the bad part was that I was dreaming of my love. Kana. She brushed her hair behind her ear, smiling up at me. I remember that day both Kana and I were having a picnic she was about two moths into her pregnancy; Kana still looked nice, she wasn't even showing yet. Yes, she had a small bump, but that was to be expected. The simple nine months is what helped the simple romance bloom into something more. A small family in what we where. A happy family, a strong family. A perfect

The scene changed both me and Kana where at the hospital. She was looking down at the tiny baby who had just smiled for the first time. both me and Kana smiled back down to her. The small new-born was happy she, also healthy. All ten fingers,and all ten tiny toes.

Then it hit me. My poor child was going to be cursed like me you see; when a female is born in to the bloodline of the dragon. It's very rare, for one thing and for two, They never transform, but rather stay in the same human form, but once in a short while they transform into their true form. The spirit of yin. All of the female's of the Yin side were the oracles of the Sohma clan; some where even could control the elements( wood,fire,earth,metal,water). In some of the best decades of the Sohma clan they would work with _'the god'._ Often they would pass on a secret no one knew but them self's and the god, for one thing they all knew the same thing, all could talk to the spirits of the other side. Both sides light and dark. Very rarely did they ever talk to the dark side; only in times of a dark moon could they ever talk to the dark spirits. My main concern was if Akito ever found this out bad things could happen to my child...

The last, scene changed to the saddest of all the most recent event. Kana's memory was erased. Her light brown hair engulfing her face as she fell backwards. A simple riddle went through my head. _"tell me what happens when the snow melts?" _Kana had once asked that when we first met on the cold day the start of winter. She was my spring, only she could have changed my fate; from the stone cold treatment of the frozen snow. What was I to do? I had no parents they died in a car crash. About three years ago.

My poor child had no way of having a mother figure all she ever had a father who was broken down in his pity and no way of trying to fix the pain in his heart. I hoped with my cursed soul that she would be the saver for my once warm in brace. My only hope is that I would be able to comfort her in times of need, to play with her, to make her laugh and smile; no one would know what she would be like till she got older. She already liked music, and was a flirt. Smiling at everyone and every thing.

I awoke to the sound of crying I got up quietly and went over to the small child. I picked her up. I held Akahana in my arms, close to my chest as I set down on the cot. I gave her a slight hug to see if I would change into my zodiac form, I wasn't shocked that it happened like that. I hugged my small child closer than ever before. What was this warmth I felt in my chest? Love. That's what it was Love for my small child, with a hint of sorrow for cursing Akahana.

A small rapping sound emerged from the sliding doors.

"Who is it?" I asked

"Can you not tell when a member of the Mabudachi trio" A very female voice

" Ayame don't you ever leave me alone?" I said as I looked down at the once again smiling child. The door opened to show a silver-haired man in his early twenties.

"What is that your holding in your arms Ha'ri?" Ayame said getting closer to me and my child."Who is that Hatori?"

"this is Akahana, _my_ daughter"

"Oh..wow..um... good for you Ha'ri" I gave him a curt nod and went to get up but I felt like I had eyes on my back.

"What do you want Ayame?" I growled form the back of my throat

"How could you be so cold Ha'ri?" He said putting a hand over his heart "I just came to visit you, after all I did hear what you had to do, Are you ok?..." from there I blocked out his loud moth blabbering. Slowly I stood and walked out the door to go to the kitchen to fetch some milk. So my sweet girl wouldn't starve, from Ayame blabbering on.

* * *

After she was fed I thought that I would take her out of here for awhile.

"Good morning Ha'ri" the same overly high pitched voice from last night came back to disturb me deeply.

"What do you want Shigure can't you see I'm busy?" I growled once again from deep in my throat. Putting his hand over his heart making, a truly pathetic face. That looked like he was in serve pain, and was trying to pout.

"How can you be so cold while holding your own daughter Ha'ri?" The _"grown man"_ wined. I raised my eyebrow at him and looked down at the quit confused. When she saw my face,she smiled up at me. I looked down at the small infant a child that was my one true happiness.

"I'm a lot better than before" I said going back to gaze at the small bundle in my arms "I don't know what I would do with out her, what I would even be like"

"Well Ha'ri you would be more cold than you are now" He said trying to tease me and my daughter, but failing at it; miserably too. After being in my thoughts for a few seconds I heard Ayame and Shigure talking about my birthday.

"So Ha'ri what do you want for your twenty-fifth birthday?"

* * *

**Ohh what will Hatori say how? W****ill he react? **

**Oh and I wanted to ask for at least 3 more reviews before I post oh and not just from the same person All must be from different people. '_' **


	5. Turning tables

**standard disclaimer apples.**

* * *

******Chapter 5 Hatori's POV**

**"So Ha'ri what do you want for your twenty-fifth birthday?" **I thought for a minute and came up with a plan to have my best birthday yet. I would just hide in my clink, I would just stay the night there. Until the day was over, They couldn't celebrate if they had no ones birthday to celebrate with.

"Nothing I just want to spend time with my daughter and have peace and quiet" I had no emotion in my voice to make sure they didn't hear my happiness of what I was about to do. I would have peace and quiet to work in with my little 'Ana. In the next week. I couldn't wait till then, to see their faces when they knew that I wouldn't come to their little gig.

"Oh Ha'ri your no fun" Ayame wined, rolling my eyes at his tactics. I heard a small whimpering sound from my arms, lifting the small bundle up to face me. Her green eyes where oddly bright for her. Something wasn't right, she kept trying to move out of my arms. I knew that something was wrong. This wasn't like her to start to get all fidgety.

"Ha'ri you up set her, look at her she wants to get down" Shigure said trying to grab Akahana, quickly scooting from the pervert and little . I was almost out the door when a flash of sliver came over me and my arms felt to light.

There was little Akahana laying down when there was a bright flash of white. There was this child of about 12, with black flowing hair, green eyes, in a black and white kimono. Her eyes where as green as emeralds, but 5 times brighter. Her hair so black it was blue where the light hit her, she had loose curls at the ends of her hair. The kimono was patterned with red dragons and yin and yang. This would be what she would look like in the future. Instead of laying down, she was suspended in the air.

Something wasn't quiet right, but yet something was right. It was an odd feeling knowing that your child was cursed from the start; knowing that your child was the first one to held the spirit of Yin. As far as I know the last person to hold the spirit of Yin was my great-grandmother as far as I've heard, but I could be wrong. This meant she couldn't come to the banquet,than again _'the god'_ couldn't even come. Just us zodiac members, it could get boring some times. Depends on the year I guess.

Shigure was making a fool out of him self by drooling all over himself. Ayame was just standing there is eyes wide open while my self trying not to laugh at their faces from the shock. An unknown was that sounded like pure honey spoke.

**"A death will cause a time of change,an outsider will come to the gates, a flower of hope will all be need, a dark secret reveled, a curse of a god shall be lighted, people coming far and wide, all shall be free by time of the lummox, a flower will revive a single grimalkin, save the fragile flower before a time of new life, harbor the life of this feeble creäture, a curse will be free for any poor soul to take, the price must be paid in full, or thee wandering life's shall pay twice the price with there live's"**

A cold chill went down my spine. With that there was a bright flash of white again, but there lay little Akahana. Her head tilted to the side.

"What just happened?" A very confessed Shigure asked.

"That would be the curse Yin..." I began to explain about the curse of yin.

* * *

"But what does she mean by _'A flower of hope'_?" Asked Shigure confusion in his eyes.

"Who knows all we can do is wait and see" I told the very confused man.

"Did my ears deceive me or did it tell of the curse?" Ayame asked

"Yes Ayame the prophecy did tell of the curse, and from what I just heard it might be broken" My words seemed to jolt him to his senses "But it doesn't mean soon it could still be years away from now"

"Oh Ha'ri you're so cold" both Ayame and Shigure said in unison, rolling my eyes. The truth was I guess I was, but Kana had once said.

_"Hatori you're not cold your just mistaken, for you cool,calm diameter, Though your thoughtful and tell the truth no mater what."_ but then she had also said _"Oh Hatori, you take on all the extra work no mater what, one of these days you're going to tire out, so don't work so hard, you have me here now!"_

Those words had once healed me, she was my spring.

* * *

When Yuki got home from school, I was getting teased by the two dim-wits.

"Oh Hatori poor Ha'ri, Your father died on this day didn't he?"

"Yes, but that was over ten years ago" I had no need to go see my old man, in the cemetary.

"Come now Ha'ri we all loved him dearly, let's go visit for a short while" Shigure told me

"Why is it when you say that it sounds wrong?" I asked him raising an eyebrow to him. I looked down to see my Ana(**his nick name for** **Akahana**) sound asleep in my arms. Shigure smiled at the sight of my daughter and I.

"You're right we should just stay home for now" Ayame chipped in, standing up quickly I was told to stay put and he ran out of the room. God only knows where he went. I soon heard a door sh

* * *

Half an hour later Ayame came back with something paired with red wrapping paper, and a sliver bow on the top. What was he up to now? I felt a slight shuffling in my arms, as Ayame got closer she started to settle down some. Things where in slow motion by now. Slowly handing her the wrapped object, she was clueless as to what to do with the crimson colored box. So I reached out and saw that the tag said... **To: Hatori Sohma From: Kana Sohma.**

**"**This was supposed to be her wedding wedding gift to you, but before her memory was erased she came to me and told me to give this to you once you where healed" Ayame spoke the truth witch was a rare thing for him "She said that you would know what to do with it when the time was right"

With my hands shaking as I held the small box, I looked down to be greeted by warm green eyes. Filled with mystery and wonder, the eyes of my sweet, sweet child. I carefully opened the box to reveal...

* * *

**Oh so we have the first prophecy.. Wonder what it means...Hmm guess you'll have to read to find out. Thank you to all of you who took the time to review. Here is the Prophecy one last time for reminders:  
**

******A death will cause a time of change,an outsider will come to the gates, a flower of hope will all be need, a dark secret reveled, a curse of a god shall be lighted, people coming far and wide, all shall be free by time of the lummox, a flower will revive a single grimalkin, save the fragile flower before a time of new life, harbor the life of this feeble creäture, a curse will be free for any poor soul to take, the price must be paid in full, or thee wandering life's shall pay twice the price with there live's. **  


******Remember reviewers you make my world go around!**


	6. The Hardest day of my life

**previously******** on The doctors daughter a prophecy has been told.**

******A death will cause a time of change,an outsider will come to the gates, a flower of hope will all be need, a dark secret reveled, a curse of a god shall be lighted, people coming far and wide, all shall be free by time of the lummox, a flower will revive a single grimalkin, save the fragile flower before a time of new life, harbor the life of this feeble creäture, a curse will be free for any poor soul to take, the price must be paid in full, or thee wandering life's shall pay twice the price with there live's. **

******I don't own Fruits Basket**

* * *

******Chapter 6 Hatori's POV**

_With my hands shaking as I held the small box, I looked down to be greeted by warm green eyes. Filled with mystery and wonder, the eyes of my sweet, sweet child. I carefully opened the box to reveal, _a picture frame. In the frame though was a simple photo of Kana. When was that taken I asked my self. Why would Kana give me this for a wedding present? I looked down and saw a note it read.

_Dear Hatori,_

_You may be wondering why I would give you a picture frame. Think no longer on that topic! I got you the frame because I knew that when I gave birth to our sweet child We would have to face Akito. I went and got my picture taken for the frame and I knew you would like it._

_love,_

_Kana_

_P.S never forget the answer to the riddle hold it close to your heart and don't return to the cold ice maze you once were. _

Looking back over the note I smiled at the young girl sitting in my lap. When I looked back down at the the box there was a single necklace that had a note on the chain.

_Hatori, _

_Give this too our daughter when she reaches her fifth birthday. She will need this to find me when the time is right. Trust her with your life Hatori she will do good for you and your curse. Remember to ask the riddle to._

_Love,_

_Kana_

Slowly picking up the necklace I held it to the light to see the necklace I gave Kana when Akahana was born. I can't believe she remembered the necklace. That day was the day my whole life changed. I not only was a father I had a wonderful once-mother.

When I had to erase her memory it just killed me

Slowly I was turning back to the cold snow I once was. Even if Ana was my savor I couldn't help it. For it is the nature of the snow to return, no matter what the heat the snow will return in time for the drop in the heat. Snow will always stick to the ground in the cold, with the heat it will fade. For the snow will return in season, nothing to slow snow down, nothing but the heat. Ana was my candle fighting in the cold to keep her flame flickering, in the cold, dark, snow filled with the white snow, wind taring at the flame. pushing with full force, trying to put the blaze out in the night.

Looking down at the small child that was happily sitting in my arms smiling.

"Oh Ha'ri look she happy to see me" A very loud and irritating Shigure told me. Slowly rising to my feet to lift my child placing her on my hip, and grabbing both coats. Akahana's and mine pull hers on and just throwing it on my arm walking out to my car. I was going to talk to Akito to see if we could figure something out.

* * *

Carefully pulling in my car to the gates. I parked and went to go get Akahana. There was Akito leaning out that window of his. His head looked up and he went inside his quarters to come to come walking out. He was paler than normal I went back to my car and grabbed my black bag, that had once belonged to my father. With both of my hands full I had to walk slowly.

"I see you brought that _demon _here" The god of the family sneered

"She is not a demon in fact she has a special gift that is very rare" I told him trying to keep a straight face what was I doing?

"Go on" He told me looking up at me

"She is the Sohma oracle she has just told a prophecy" I'm dead that it I'm going to die painfully with my daughter. Great what have I just done?

"You tell of lies" Akito said turning around "I have one job for you Hatori, you are to erase her memory and put her up for adoption"

"No I won't do it, nor can you make me" I growled

"I AM YOUR GOD YOU WILL DO AS I SAY" Akito said "But that's not all you also have to do any one else that saw her, while you still have to live with the memory of having all that you loved being taken away from you"

"I won't do it, yes you may be the god of the zodiac but where would you be if I had not agreed to be your doctor, I could go work at the hospital and be about ten times happier than I'am now" I was going to fight to the end to keep my daughter at my side as she grows up.

"That is a command Hatori now go and do as I have told you" stepping closer and leaning in my ear whispering "I do not have to repeat my self"

My heart was quickly freezing over the ice two times thicker than before. I made a note to not erase her memories and just do the hardest thing in my life and give her up. She may still be cursed but not like any of the zodiac.

Walking to where my house was I would wait there for a half an hour and than go to the adoption agency. Oh how the ice was setting in, slow my heart was freezing, just as before Kana had come along.

* * *

It was done now I couldn't ever go back. Akahana was going to have a loving family, just as she deserved. I was going to miss her.

When I got home I went and laid down and wept for the first time in years. My heart was going to drown in the ice enclosing my soul. Every day would eat away my soul. I would be colder than cold in my state of deviation.

* * *

**I know, I know why would you do that? well for the next step in my plan. Oh and Merry late Christmas! Oh and don't forget to vote on my profile page on the pole! **


	7. No one

**Previously******** on The doctor's daughter a prophecy has been told.**

**A death will cause a time of change,an outsider will come to the gates, a flower of hope will all be need, a dark secret reveled, a curse of a god shall be lighted, people coming far and wide, all shall be free by time of the lummox, a flower will revive a single grimalkin, save the fragile flower before a time of new life, harbor the life of this feeble creäture, a curse will be free for any poor soul to take, the price must be paid in full, or thee wandering life's shall pay twice the price with their live's.**

**Hatori had to give up Akahana due to Akito.**

**I don't own Fruits Basket**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Hatori's POV**

All I could do was think of my poor child. I had to give her up, my life was over there was no way I could do anything, ever again. My life would just drag on, like a never-ending cycle. Happiness, than eternal darkness, and sadness.

Why did I give my only happiness up? what was wrong with me?

My soul was gone, eaten by guilt. My life gone, my happiness eaten by my sorrow. All emotions gone with my curse. If I only could have kept her. For the second time in years I cried. I cried to try to wash my impure soul.

I could feel the hot, wet tears carving a path in water on my skin. My breathing long and far between, the gasps for air slowly slowed. Only to once more be brought back again. One emotion stood out over all. Sorrow.

My only child had, been taken away from me. If only I had tried to fight harder, maybe she would still be here. Out of all the Sohma's I had to, be the one whose child was band. All because of a disbelief of a god. I would break my curse and try to find my daughter. I wanted to, be there for her first word, and to see her walk and get her diploma. But due to a rejection of a god, I would never see that.

I would be lucky if I ever got to see her, ever again. I would be lucky to see her, ever again. All I wanted was to see her once more. To see her eyes once more, to feel her hands in mine once more. Once more is the phrase that had helped me to get as far as I had. Once more was all I asked.

Was it to much could I ever see her again? My hope had long passed when I had to let her go.

All she had left to find me was the locket Kana had gave to her, I put a picture of my self in the side. This picture was the only one I had of me smiling. My life was through. I had no porpoise in this life any more. My life was over, I was done for.

My only hope was that she could live a good life with a family. Have a loving mother and father, like I never had. My prayers were kind, I prayed for her. I prayed for my only child that wouldn't ever really know who she was.

My feet never left the ground, my hair was never brushed. My apatite was for nothing but the hole in my heart to be filled. I wised that some day soon I would see Ana. To see her laugh, to see her smile, to see her hug her family. Like the true person she was.

My candle had flickered out in the cold, hard wind. The wind had won. there was no warmth or guide light, any more. My days where through as a father, as a friend, as a gurden. My life was through with. No one could save me. My spring was gone, a blizzard came and stole her away from me.

I could never forget the person she was, the sweet caring person. My daughter was gone, swept up in the cold harsh weather of the Sohma's. No sun to shine; no people to love. No one but a cold hard husk of life.

Hot salt water was like a waterfall. With no where to go, boiling over the dam. Pushing through the soil to create new life. Freezing over to ice, staying in the cold darkness. Called the night. No light from the stars. Candles blown out. No soft lick of light to harbor new life. All there could ever be was Darkness. The cold harsh darkness. No sun, No light, No warmth. Just pitch black, no where to go, no place to run.

Let the darkness of the cold winter night eat me away. Till all that would be left is a cold heartless shell. No amount of love would heal. Just let me drift off in the cold, dark night.

Why couldn't I save her, drifting out of my reach in the cold, darkness of the ocean. To far out in the ocean of regret to save anyone. No place to go, the deeper you go the more regret you must concur. All must concur at any depth. This ocean was evil the cold dark wave pulling you in deeper to never be washed up.

A red rose in the snow. The cold slowly eating away all life of this plant. petals slowly wilting in a sign of death. All cold will concur to show a sad dropping rose. A red rose no longer crimson like blood. This plant was taken by the cold harsh weather of winter. No life can last long in the cold harsh winter weather. No one can stand alone for ever in the cold dark night with a dead rose by your side, a river frozen in the cold darkness. No one would last longer in this nightmare. For not I could.

I was thee cold harsh winter. I had no way to stop. I was to blame for my sorrow. No one could save me from my self. No one.


	8. running from HIM

**Previously******** on The doctor's daughter a prophecy has been told.**

**A death will cause a time of change,an outsider will come to the gates, a flower of hope will all be need, a dark secret reveled, a curse of a god shall be lighted, people coming far and wide, all shall be free by time of the lummox, a flower will revive a single grimalkin, save the fragile flower before a time of new life, harbor the life of this feeble creäture, a curse will be free for any poor soul to take, the price must be paid in full, or thee wandering life's shall pay twice the price with their live's.**

**Hatori had to give up Akahana due to Akito and Hatori was put in a deep depression. **

**I don't own Fruits Basket**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Akahana's POV**

**Five years later**

My feet were pounding as fast as they could, against the freezing, compact snow. The winter snow was slick under my feet. I had to keep running not only to keep my life, but my health. If those boys caught up with me I would be in more pain then you would ever think.

They had just killed my only friend. The person who had raised me. They had just stabbed her in the abdomen. Reaching her large intense, severing her appendix. When you live on the streets you have to learn how to name your organs, without question.

They were gaining on me, with that awful blade. You see it had a nick that if pulled out would cause muscle to, be torn, along with anything in its path. Snagging and tearing, along with the excruciating pain with all the tearing.

I had to stall them they were on my heals. I slipped on the black Ice under the snow. Falling and twisting my ankle, hearing a crack.

Shoot a broken ankle and they were almost here. Well now or never. I willed the snow to become a blizzard and limped out of their sight range. I went into a small forest I went to hid under the small porch as soon as I had found a couple of sticks. I made a splint after setting my ankle. I heard the nose.

A man, no two men, a girl, and two teens. When one of them kicked under the porch they all most got my arm. I moved as quickly and quietly as I could. But I made a shuffling noise. When this really deep voice that sounded the same as when I was young. When he looked under the porch he spotted me. When he tried to grab me I move out of reach.

I didn't know him. He had the same eyes as me, with the same black hair. Only his bangs were covering his left eye. When he tried to grab for me a second time I moved out of his way to the back. I moved out of the back and limped about five steps before I was grabbed.

"Gotta" A boy with orange hair said, I began to pound on his back as hard as I could. "Ow would you knock that off?"

I only forced my self to pound harder. When the man with the black hair grabbed my ankle I tried to run. But the teen that had me was far to strong.

"Shigure go get your first ad kit, and a cold cloth" the man said, I had to try to run. When I got loose from his hold I was grabbed by a young boy with gray hair.

"No you don't" The boy told me

"Yuki put her on the porch I need to examine that ankle" The man with the hair over his eye told the young boy. I was put down, as soon as the coast was clear I backed up and tried to get away from the men. Once I was off the porch I was in my territory. I willed it to snow hard so I could get away. When my arm was, pulled. I span around to face the man from before his face was close to mine and his eyes cold. I tried to pull away but his grip was too strong. So I kicked him in the shin as hard as I could. When he let go I went as far as I could go.

I came across a tree for shelter. I went to rest when I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up in a bright room. I was surrounded with bright lights, before I could try to make a run for it I was pined down.

"No you don't that last little stunt you pulled was quite enough" The man with the hair covering his eye said "I am Dr. Hatori Sohma, now would you please tell me how you broke you ankle?"

I shock my head in a 'no' motion. I tried to get up and move but he pined me down again.

"You will not be going anywhere till that ankle is ether healed or you tell me what happened" This man pushed and I wanted to get out of here. So I would do what I had to. I held out my hands for a pen and pad and waited. "No you will ask for what you want, which means you have to speak"

I hadn't spoken in over an hour since, my only friend had just died a painful death. I would never speak to this man, he looks like the man in my locket. So I just sat there.

"Alright than we'll this the hard way, you to speak or stay here me the night" This man called 'Hatori' told me, I turned my back on him and pulled out my locket. I opened the locket to see the picture and the engraving that said 'W_hen the snow melts what does it become?' _The man was getting closer, so put the locket back under my shirt.

"Let me see that" His voice was full of pain now. I shook my head, my black spilling over my face. My emerald eyes full of fear. "You know that what happens here will not be told to anyone else"

I nodded carefully.

"So let me see that locket of yours please" He looked like he was ready to pounce to get _my_ locket.

"No"


	9. The Big news!

**Previously******** on The doctor's daughter a prophecy has been told.**

**A death will cause a time of change,an outsider will come to the gates, a flower of hope will all be need, a dark secret reveled, a curse of a god shall be lighted, people coming far and wide, all shall be free by time of the lummox, a flower will revive a single grimalkin, save the fragile flower before a time of new life, harbor the life of this feeble creäture, a curse will be free for any poor soul to take, the price must be paid in full, or thee wandering life's shall pay twice the price with their live's.**

**Hatori had to give up Akahana due to Akito and Hatori was put in a deep depression. **

**I don't own Fruits Basket**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Akahana's POV**

"So let me see that locket of yours please" He looked like he was ready to pounce to get _my_ locket.

"No" I made sure my voice was firm, I had this locket since I could remember No one and I mean no one would take it away from me. I had just spoken for the first time in god only knows how long. He looked startled that I had spoken my mind in such a firm tone to an adult.

"And why not?" He asked me trying to get a hold of my locket. I would run if I had to this guy would not get what he wanted.

"I will repeat my self I said no, in case you didn't hear me the first time" I had a tough day for one and for two I would not take this crap! "You said when I spoke I could go, so goodbye"

I hooped off the table and walked out the doors when I heard foot steps behind me. I swiveled on my heels to face the tall, dark haired man. All he could do was laugh, it was odd hearing your might-be-might-not-be father laughing. My rage was pumping in my veins.

"Can I help you?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him trying to will the snow to not fall as heavy as before, but still just enough to let me get away. There was stillness in the air, resistance.

"I said that _after_ you told me what happened you could leave, not when you spoke you could leave" He had a faint gleam of humor in his eyes, along with that was a small amount of sorrow and hope on his face. God only knows why this guy was the way he was, but he seemed like me. I had to teach myself how to hide my emotions from others. That is what he was doing, but I could see through his act, he played like a child compared to me. Yes I felt pain but no one could tell.

"Oh and you know what its called, selective hearing" I told the tall man with the same eyes as me, as I nodded. But all I heard, was a faint chuckle that seemed like a distant memory from long ago. It seemed like this man really was my father. We looked alike, Same hair, eyes, and facial features. But why did he seem so long ago seen. The only memory of my family was long ago, I was looking down at a man with sliver hair, as if he was older but his face was kind and caring. Than two others, both had black hair, but with the one his hair seemed to frame his face, while the other one looked like him.

"It couldn't be" I whispered shaking my head, I was confused at the moment. All I could see was a look of content in his eyes, The same one as in the memory. What was going on here? Why did this man seem so close, yet distant as well.

My mind was racing trying to figure out how I had know this man before. When it hit me, he was my father. There was no denying it now. He seemed to have the same thoughts going through his head as we just stood there in the cold. No snow, no wind, just the cold. Slowly eating away our souls.

"You're my father" I spoke and he seemed to say the same thing only in his case it was '_you're my daughter__, my Ana"_

There we stood no light, or warmth just in eye lock. When I heard a faint sound of crying, coming from this poor lonely soul. I moved closer. My feet having a mind of their own. Slowly I reached my father, the person I had been looking for all my life, all five he stood.

"I am so sorry Akahana, my only regret was giving you up" My father had spoken his mind, just like me he only spoke when needed. "Will you please forgive me?"

"Forgive you, you should forgive me of all people, I could have found you much sooner if I wasn't so selfish" I was on the verge of tears by now. A single tear carving a path on my face the cold slowly freezing the tear. Before I could even think I was pulled into a tight hug, The wind was knocked out of me. For the first time I was hugged by my father. Not a small hug, a bone crushing hug.

When the hug was released a dark figure was in the corner spying on my father and I. I willed the sun to shine on the strange figure. A boy in his early twenty's was looking at us.

"Akito leave" My father was in front of me now. I was a little scared at his tone. His deep voice was now even deeper. For some reason I got uncomfortable, my stance changed there was a bright flash of white light.

* * *

**Oh they now know. He he whats happening with Ana? and will Akito face her or the other way around. Oh and we have over 300 views! You guys make me happy! **


	10. Unlocking my inner self

**Hatori had to give up Akahana due to Akito and Hatori was put in a deep depression. OH and the curse has been broken.**

**I don't own Fruits Basket**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Akahana's POV**

"Akito leave" My father was in front of me now. I was a little scared at his tone. His deep voice was now even deeper. For some reason I got uncomfortable, my stance changed there was a bright flash of white light.

I felt my self change, A much taller version of me with longer hair that went down to the middle of my back, instead of just below my shoulders, my hair was down so that it did the curl at the end. My hair has always has done the curl at the end, but I was teased about the way my hair curled at the ends so I always pulled it up in a bun so no one could tell.

I was in the air, my hair was done in the natural way, curling at the ends of my hair like I said before. I was wearing a black and white kimono, with a red dragon spiraling down my arm. No a cloth dragon but a real one.

The dragon wasn't very big but big enough to rap around my arm. Why do I keep hearing whispers when no one is around? This was getting odd, but why does this feel so familiar to me? Like I've been in this I don't know what to call this. The red dragon wasn't all that heavy, all I could feel was the claws in my arm. Not that bad in total beside the small pain.

the was trying saying something though.

"Make the god pay for his sins" The dragon hissed in my mind.

"How do you want me to do that?" I asked with out speaking.

"Use your gift to make him pay" the dragon hissed out loud "You must tell him his sins in riddle"

"A god shall pay a frightful price, for debasement and not doing his job, your kindness is gone for all to seek, you must pay the price of the high tide of flames, you are condemned to a curse of no break, till you wither and die you will suffer" Where did that come from, it was like three of me where talking at once. The dragon flew off of my arm. Circling me I used to only thing I could find. Fire.

The flames would not hurt my father or the god who was cursed. But engulfed me I felt no pain or heat.

"The time has come to pay the price, you must parish in the land of no help, no one can help a wondering soul, in the land of regret you will parish, feeling the dragons sorrow, be-riddled by darkness in a time of great need, a divine curse is now the only curse in the zodiac" When I finished what I said the flames where gone. No flames where there any more, but the dragon was back on my arm.

Slowly I was put down on the ground and returned to normal. I felt fine but there was a wight on my shoulder still. I looked over to see the fire red dragon still rapped tightly on my arm. His claws now digging in my arm _again!_

"Just call if you need a dragon at any time" This dragon hissed before disappearing. So I stood there looking at the only member to be cursed in the zodiac. He retreated off back to the shadows.

"I see you know about your gift" My father said raising an eyebrow. I shrugged I only knew what I could do in truth I knew very little. I knew that I had something that no one else had. I was gifted, special, I had a gift that's all I knew.

"In a way yes" I told him walking off in the dark, before my wrist was grabbed.

"Akahana where are you going?" My father asked I cringed at the sound of my full name.

"Back to were I belong at the foster home" I told him trying to get out of his grip

"You're coming back tomorrow right?" He asked I nodded "Good I'll be at the adoption center at 7 am sharp"

"I'll be there but your not doing what I think you are, right?" I asked think if he was doing what I thought. If he was doing what I thought he would be shocked at what would come his way. I had to take care of these kids, not a full grown man. Well that's what I thought any way. But what would it be like finely to finely know my father? To live like all my friends with at least one of there parents. Would I like it? Or would I hate it? Would my gift get in the way? Or would we just not get along?

"You'll see" Is all he said letting me out of the gate. I wonder what he's up to.

* * *

I woke up at six. My normal time. I got dressed in some black slacks and a red sweater. I left my hair down. Starting my walk for the adoption center.

When a sleek black car pulled up next to me...


	11. finding a new home

**Hatori had to give up Akahana due to Akito and Hatori was put in a deep depression. OH and the curse has been broken.**

**Akahana has meant the dragon spirit and has warned Akito. **

**I don't own Fruits Basket**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Akahana's POV**

I woke up at six. My normal time. I got dressed in some black slacks and a red sweater. I left my hair down. Starting my walk for the adoption center.

When a sleek black car pulled up next to me. What I saw through the dark tinted glass was to funny. I had to clap my hand over my mouth from laughing to loudly. Dad was setting in the car looking over a map.

His hair that was in normally over his eye on his face he kept trying to get in his face while he was reading, and he murmuring something that I couldn't quiet make out. I couldn't take it any more with a faint chuckle so no one would hear me I laughed. I tapped on the window, trying not to laugh to hard for him to hear me. When he opened the door, he looked like a cross berween deer in headlights and a kid caught in the cookie jar.

"Need a little help?" I asked my confused father trying not to laugh at his expression

"Oh Ana there you are do you know where the adoption center is?" He asked a faint blush on his cheeks, My first thought is _'duh I know where it is'_

"Go straight for two more buildings, turn left on the next corner" I told him pointing to where he would go straight.

"Do you want a ride?" he questioned

"No I'll walk there's a pass for walkers that takes less time than a car" I told him shrugging

"Mind if I join you than?" He asked

"Sure why not" I shrugged "After all you _are_ adopting me"

"I see you have figured out the clues" Once again I shrugged

"Not hard you did say the _adoption center" _I told the man that would soon be my legal father, although he was my biological he nodded in a small smile on his face. Soon we got to the adoption center, after walking though the small pass I was a little nervous.

Soon we were greeted with a blasted with a shot of hot air, as we walked through the doors of the place that would change my fate.

* * *

After the piles of paper work and so many signatures it made my hand hurt. Tons of smiles from dad, and nods to the paper work. Checking over medical records, on and on and on. Just doing almost nothing was mind numbing board.

I all most fell asleep two times, that was until dad would _'accidently bump me' _ to wake me up. The lady helping us was droning on and on about how we looked alike, and would be the perfect father and daughter. I would have loved to tell her we _were _family. By blood, DNA.

"Ok Akahana sign here" the high pitched voice called out, so I complied signing my name giving dad the right to take my medical records to any clink, or hospital.

Two hours latter I was free to leave the foster home. When I had all of my stuff in the car(not that I owned all that much, it all fit in one suitcase) I was put in the back seat the back to were I would be living in for who know's how long.

I kind of liked just sitting in the car listening to the soft sounds of the classical music. Not the loud, trashy stuff that use to be played. God that stuff gives me a head ache!

"So Akahana what do you like to by?" My father asked turning down the music

"I don't mind Ana, my friend use to call me rose but that's the past" I told him disappointed that the music was turned down, I could see him nodding from my seat in the backseat. "What do you like to be called?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it" He told me. "I don't think I would mind dad or father"

"I can do that" I said nodding.

"What kind of music do you like?" My dad asked clearly trying to keep us conversing

"As long as its not to loud and doesn't have any screaming in the music, its on my best terms" I smiled trying not to sound to picky "So basically classical, some opera"

"Sounds like you have a good ear for the melodys, and tunes" father chuckled, from there we had a good talk getting to know each other.

* * *

After, the half an hour drive home dad and I were sitting on the couch watching a movie. I was curled up in a ball slowly losing conciseness.

The black sea slowly washing over me. Back and forth, back and forth. Slowly pushing me deeper in the tide. Slowly,very slowly all of the world around me fading.

I felt someone grab my foot and run their fingers over my foot, and my foot tried to kick the hand. Who I'm guessing was my father, god only knows why he was doing that. A soft chuckle could be heard, but it was very faint.

_"Sweet dreams_ Ana" was heardbefore I was lifted and carried somewhere, before being placed on a soft surface and being sheathed in warmth, and a kiss placed on my forehead.

Those where the last words I heard before darkness consumed me.


	12. The sleeping child

**Hatori had to give up Akahana due to Akito and Hatori was put in a deep depression. OH and the curse has been broken.**

**Akahana has meant the dragon spirit and has warned Akito. **

**I don't own Fruits Basket**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Hatori's POV**

I can't believe that I was now Ana's father. After hours of paper work and many, MANY signatures I finely now had Ana on the couch and we were watching a movie. When I looked over she was dozing off, trying to keep her eyes open. She was losing and fast.

Out like a light a light, I wonder if her feet are ticklish like when she was a baby.

Slowly reaching out, so I wouldn't wake her. I grabbed her foot and ran my fingers down her foot. Right after I did that I regretted it. Her foot kicked me in the lower stomach. Ok so she can hurt me without a thought when she's asleep when she kicks. After the pain faded away from my gut, I thought I should put her in the guest bedroom just down the hall from my office.

I slowly got up and picked her up, I walked to the guest room and tucked her in pulling the covers up to her chin, I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. Before going out of the room I looked at her and smiled. Sound asleep, smiling at her as shut the door slightly.

I was thinking that when I saw here telling Akito of his sins. She wasn't the only one to hear the dragon. I to could hear, but something different. The dragon had told me to take the my child under my arm. I had always really missed Akahana. When I had to let her go my life changed. The snow became ice, Ana was my summer, fast and hot the ice was gone. Just like that gone from yesterday. No snow left, I wasn't the hollow shell I had once been. I had a flame of pride in my soul burning, not the empty husk I once was.

I walked into my office and began going over all the paperwork from work.

* * *

Sitting at my desk I looked up to see what time it was. 3 o'clock sharp I figured I should go wake up Ana for lunch. This way she had time to wake up if she needed it. Getting up from my chair I was think of what I would make when she was up and at least walking out of the room.

Slowly but yet all to fast I was at the door to where my child lay. All of five years ago her crib was in here. God five years from her mother left, five years ago I had given her up. Slowly walking over to her bedside, .

"Ana sweet heart it's time to get up" I told the young child sitting on the edge of the bed. The child sat up and looked confused. "Ana its just me, remember I'm your biological father"

She nodded, I guess that she doesn't like to speak unless she has to. We have a lot more in common than meets eye. When she told me no in the clink I had been shocked that she had spoken her mind. When I was lost she didn't hesitate to tell me where to go and how to there. The paperwork took forever she was slowly drifting off from boredom.

When Ana got up from the bed she was graceful. She seemed to remember her way around the house from earlier.

"Ana what do you want to eat?" I ask my child, she shrugged her shoulders. "How does fried leaks and rice sound to you?"

"That's fine, I'm not a picky eater" She said shrugging

"Good, I'm not ether" I responded. She looked out side for a moment and nodded "It's three o'clock if that's what you where wondering"

"I knew that by the sun, you can tell because it's half way between the setting point and the noon high-rise" She told me making eye contact with me, was it just me or was this child able to tell time by the sun?

"How did you know that?" I asked I was truly stunned that she knew that.

"That's what happens when you're in the gifted program at your school" She told me I was stunned again that the five-year old was in the gifted program, yes she was tall but wow the gifted program.

* * *

After we ate I was reading and she was just sitting there, I got up for a minute and asked her to come with me please.

"If you want to I would like it if you could try to figure out how to change the background on my laptop to something other than the seahorse on here" I told her. She nodded and I carried it out to the living room for her I let her sit before placing the computer on her lap.

With in fifteen minutes she had all of my files recovered and all of old photos I had on their and had a new back drop on my laptop.

* * *

After dinner my cell phone rang, if I knew what was coming it would be ether Shigure or Ayame.

"Hello, Sohma Hatori speaking"


	13. the worst meeting ever

**Chapter 13 Akahana's POV**

"Hello, Sohma Hatori speaking" As dad answered the phone he held it at a slight distance. It sounded like someone was yelling, I motioned for him to give me cell phone. He was shaking his head pinching the bridge of his nose like I did, sometimes. Guess we do have more in common than meets the eye."Ayame would you care please stop slurring your words"

I was trying not to laugh at the frustrated look in dads eyes. "No Ayame you can not come over I was just heading out with a friend with mine"

Silence was a chill in the air. Clawing at my soul, trying pry into me. Like a knife cutting into a fruit, words piercing silence. As dad spoke on the phone he turned to me and was looking like he was about to hang up. "Good bye Ayame, and no you can't come over" As soon as he had hung up he told me to go get my coat, so I complied and got my coat and put it on.

"Where are we going?" I asked now extremely curious.

"To a friend's place, you meant him when you still a baby" He told me grabbing his car keys.

As we walked out to the car, I felt like we we're being watched from afar. I pulled my hair up in a sloppy bun, and slipped the elastic band into my hair in attempt to keep my hair up.

"Put you hair back down there is no need to hide it" Dad told me, I hesitated for a second before taking it out. "That's better, Why do you try to hide your hair Ana?"

"I don't, but I wanted to put my hair up for a few minutes or so" I told him in truth, he just nodded

* * *

Stepping out of dad's car, slowly walking to be face to face with a house. That was quiet a bit bigger, when I had my the air knocked out of me and I had my arms pinned above my hair. Concentrating on the lightning bolt I wanted, when my arms where let go of.

"Who the hell are you?" A boy of about about twenty with orange hair snapped

"Kyo I would be nice to her if I where you" Father defended, right after he did that 'Kyo' backed down when a woman the same age as him put her hand on his shoulder and whispered something.

* * *

"Who's this Ha'ri?" A very familiar annoying voice asked.

"That is non of your business Shigure and if that's all you wanted me to come over for I will be leaving now"

"Oh Ha'ri you're so cold, you ruin all of my fun!" The man named 'Shigure' wined "I thought you might want to see Tohru and Kyo-Kyo while they where here, and Tohru wanted to have you over tomorrow for breakfast"

I looked up at my father, I was hiding behind his legs and I knew I was going to have to get to know my family sooner or later. "Fine, but you will not make fun of the guest I bring, Shigure you will not hit on her due to the fact that she is in the gifted program and is most likely about ten times smarter than you" I knew that this 'Shigure' would try to do the opposite of what father told him to. Father told the man with the his bangs parted over his fore head.

At that moment I decided to come out of hiding from behind fathers legs. I looked up at him, for a five-year old I was tall, I was about up to his hip, I also had long legs like father. Tall and slim just like her father I was more on the lean side.

"Hatori who is this little bitch you told me not to get worked up?" Kyo yelled, I was going to snap I had a much harder life than this little dirt bag of cats from the words I was hearing from the dragon.

There was a loud yelp and a white flash, that was his warning for calling me a name like all of the other people in this cursed country.

"I would watch your mouth if I were you, that was only a warning" I told the now dazed orange man.

"You lit" Was all he could get out

"Don't finish that sentence unless you want some ice-cold water in your face _cat_" I knew I had hit a hard stone by the look on his face.

"You want to go little sissy?" And he's dead. Soon all I could feel was a ball of ice headed straight towards his face. But I stopped it all of a foot from his face.

"Your lucky that I don't believe that violence is the answer because you have no idea how hard my life has been for the past five years, so back off and leave me alone" I snarled The fact that he thought that he was hot stuff was what made me snap I had such a hard time at the foster home. I had the fire in my eyes, but knew better.

"Ana let's go home now" father told me, I had been on the verge of crying since I had heard this 'Kyo' talk to me, I knew that this would take time but I also knew that I had a short temper. I walked out of the house with father hot on my heals

When we where safely out of ear shot father spoke.

"Akahana are you alright? you seem really tense" father spoke into the almost silent air, all that could be heard was a faint sobbing. l could feel the fast hot tears running down my face. I could hear a slight deep breath when Father came closer I ran, I just wanted to be alone at the moment. So I ran as fast as my feet would carry me into the dark forest...


	14. HELP!

**Chapter 14 Akahana's POV**

**"Akahana are you alright? you seem really tense" father spoke into the almost silent air, all that could be heard was a faint sobbing. l could feel the fast hot tears running down my face. I could hear a slight deep breath when Father came closer I ran, I just wanted to be alone at the moment. So I ran as fast as my feet would carry me into the dark forest.** I was half way through the never-ending forest, When I had been grabbed from behind and my hair had been pulled. I felt a gun pushed to my throat. I knew better than to speak or do anything.

Right than dad com up running after me, when a voice cold as ice spoke in my ear. "If you scream,speak or move I will shoot you and not think twice about it"sending chills down my spin in response. That was right before I felt the gun being moved to my kneecap. "Hatori good to see you know where the little bastard is. Now why would you go behind my back on something like this? Answer me or her kneecap will be in bad shape" I felt a little more of a push on my kneecap but it wasn't enough to hurt me.

"Akito I did not go behind your back you knew that I had looked for my child since after you made me give her up. I had told you long ago that if I found her I would adopt her and we would be reunited. Do not hurt her there is no need for violence" At that point Kyo and Shigure came running to dads side. A look of horror on there faces. My knee felt like it would cave in at any given moment. Shigure just stood there and Kyo was cursing under his breath some very creative words.

Dad looked at me and our eyes met, his eyes were full of worry. I was scared out of my mind, I had extreme pain in my knee. Than I remembered to call the dragon from yesterday.

No one came not a thing no sign no_ I'm sorry I'm not home._

"Oh and Hatori of she moves even a muscle or she speaks or makes a sound she will be in extreme pain from the built-in her kneecap" A smirk was on Akito's face. I had tears spilling down my face from the pain and the thought of maybe never being able to walk without a limp.

Standing there I felt a small child, frightened that my happiness would be ripped away from me. I truly wish I could have stopped time and reversed it. To never seeing my best and only friend killed being chased by though's murders. To have never kicked and screamed for me to get away, never meet and start a friendship with my father. I would never regret it. But the pain was unbearable in my knee.

"Akito stop there is no need to harm the wondrous soul of Akahana" Chimed in a very annoying Shigure. Right then my knee decided to cave in. My father cringed and my pain increased ten-fold. I was now down on my knee's I heard the gun being cocked and pushed to my head. The pain in my knee was dying down but my life was going to end. I could never play the piano ever again. When a felt a weight on shoulder I had to look out of the corner of my eye till a voice that belonged to the dragon.

_"Speak though me its the only way to get him to understand"_ whispered the dragon in my head.

_"Stop what ever you think you're doing Akito I can lift the curse but killing or hurting me is not the answer, you need let go of your_ anger" Akito just stood frozen for a minute but soon came out of his thoughts _"If you even think of coming near me ever again I will double your cruse and you will die a painful death in solitude. Do you understand me?" _

"No I don't understand you"

_"Go to hell and back" _The dragon said out loud _"This child has over 100 dragons on her side, hear her and fell regret for what you have done and if you ever touch her again even if it's a thought in a dream you will wish you had never even forced her to given up by her father" _

I felt the gun being lifted from my head and a hand reach out to help me up. I pushed the hand away and ran to hide behind my father. Who spun on his heels and checked up on my knee.

I had come out fine the whole time. But when I heard the dragon speak once again I was still shocked from what had happened the last half hour. _"If you ever think of hurting the dragons of the zodiac ever again death will come your way"_

* * *

I was now inside of Shigure's house and had the young woman come over and ask what happened I told her not to worry and bless her soul for have such a caring personality.

Shigure came over with a plate of chocolate and dad made me eat to help to clam my nerves; much to my dislike.

I found out the young girls name was Tohru and her mother had died when she was still in high school. I had many questions to answer, many where the same thing; about my life at the foster home.

"Ana would you like to spend the night in my bed?" Asked Shigure, in-witch he had several hits to his head I think he even had a dictionary hit him.

* * *

When dad and I where in the car I fell asleep and only remember a kiss being placed on my forehead.


	15. My inner music

**Chapter 15 Akahana's POV**

I woke the next morning and walked out of the room I was in. I checked the time. The clock on the wall read 7:30, I guess I slept in. Normally I was up by 5:00 AM.

"Good your up. How did you sleep?" Father asked coming out of a room that seemed to be his office. I was startled by the fact that he was practically jumping out of nooks and crannies. Despite having a restful sleep I found that two thoughts simultaneously crossed my mind. One, I didn't care for people coming out of nowhere, I always did tend to startle easy, and two since I had just woken up and my head was still a bit fuzzy from yesterday's events.

"Fine." I paused not knowing what to say. The ever-growing heed to break of the silence, slowly starts to shake me to a more awakened state and my senses slowly start to return to their highly tuned state.

"So Ana I remember you saying you go to the school of the gifted, what do you go there for?" I knew this would come sooner or later and I was not looking forward to this. I hate talking about my school life or my past to for that matter. I try to stay like the snow in the cold secluded corner of shadows and darkness.

I had to push all of my thoughts into this simple sentence not to stutter. "I go for my music. I play the piano, and write songs." I tried to be honest while trying to be as objective as possible. He just nodded his head and seemed to be lost in his thoughts once again.

"Do you have any music published?" Father seemed to be getting more curious by the second about my music and everything else I do at school. This was not going to go well but I decided to just tell him with the hope that maybe he would quit digging.

"Yes two pieces, both are in the F major scale." I told him as we walked into the living room and sat across from each other.

There was a knock on the door just as we settled down on the two large sofas that took up most of the room. Father pardoned himself from the conversation and left to go get the door. I have never been so happy to be left to gather my thoughts in my whole life.

The next thing I knew was that I was being suffocated by a sliver flying object. I couldn't breathe for a few seconds. When I was put down all I could do was try to catch my breath.

"Akahana look at how much you've grown!" I knew that face and voice from that one memory I had, he was the one with the silver hair.

"Oh my you must not remember me; I'm Ayame your father's friend as is Shigure. I'm sure you'll see him later."

"Ayame that's enough, get to the point." Father spoke in his monotone voice, though he was clearly starting to get flustered.

"Oh yes, I would like her to come to my shop and try on one of my outfits." He was _way _too happy, and I had no clue what he meant by his shop.

"She is not going anywhere, Ayame you should know better." Father had the fire in his eyes. The same look I get when I lose my temper.

"Oh Ha'ri your no fun!" The man named Ayame told my father.

"I think you should leave for now. I will call you later." The monotone voice spoke out.

"Wait till 'Gure hears about this!" The man exclaimed.

"You will not breathe a single word of your stupid antics." I could tell that dad was fed up with Ayame.

"Ha'ri, you're so mean!" This was quickly getting out of hand.

"Enough, the both of you, your quarrelling like two-year olds. Enough is enough now." My voice cut through the thick tension in the room. They both stared at me for a brief second then turned back to each other. Ayame had a brief smile on his face.

"She is just like you Ha'ri. She won't put up with any shenanigans" Ayame cheered. Before I knew it I was influenced in a tight embrace from my father. He knocked the air knocked right out of me.

Finely, the man named Ayame left and I was sitting on the large couch, thinking about the song I was writing. The notes seemed to dance in my head down my arm and on the sheet music, forming a complex song of high and low notes. Every four beats to the high or low-pitched note formed a measure of music. Each line was made up of four measures. The complex language of the music running through my thoughts and bridges for the song that would make the people cry. Soft notes of a higher pitch combined with a harder core of low noted music, made it seem as if the notes floated in the air and would fade away after they paused by and died.

"Ana what are you working on?" My father asked me interfering with my train of thought. I looked up to meet his ice-cold eyes. Emerald, I thought, the color faded up into a blue as cold as the winter night.

"Working on my music, why?" I asked my father who was standing in front of me. His bangs, a rich black, covering his left eye. All I could see was his right eye, and a shadow of the left.

"No reason. What is wrong you're keeping your eyes down not even bothering to look up at me." He asked looking like he was considered.

"I had to keep my train of thought. I have all of ten measures left to fill with the notes for the song. I was finishing the song to be exact. " My thoughts were all scrambled because I was focusing on finishing my music. That had been bouncing in my head for the past few days off and on.

"Alright then I'll let you get back to your music, let me know when you finish." Father spoke in his seedy deep voice and walked back off to his office. Soon I heard the phone ring and Father talking softly in the other room, soon though, only hearing one side, I lost track of the conversation.

The last few measures went by fairly quickly, now all I had to do was test the new song out on the grand piano at school. The song that was once running though my head was now down on paper and composed. The simple and complex notes seemed to float through the air and tell a story of losing something.

I was lost in thought when dad came in, "I just talked to a family member he told that he would love to hear the piece of music you just wrote. You would be playing on a Yamaha grand piano. It's up to you if you feel up to playing the piano for him."

"Why would he want to hear me play when he's never even met me?" I asked father, in truth I was confused that someone would want to hear me play much less a song that hasn't even been played before. I was pretty sure that it still may have some snags in the bridges.

"He is a family member; he plays a Stradivarius violin from Italy." I cringed knowing how expensive but beautiful the sound was. "His name is Momiji Sohma, he is a very talented young man"

"I will go and play but only for the fact I need to see if the song has any snags that need to be fixed." I told my father I take my music very seriously. I was once told that I should lighten up on how I take my music, I than had images flashing though my head that had caused a lot of pain.

"I will call him and tell him we are on the way. Go get you coat and sheet music" I did as I was told putting the music back in the folder I had gotten it from.

When dad and I where both in the car, my head still bustling with so many complex bridges and melody's that I had at least three new songs that I would slowly start write down. The part about music is you can end it but in truth it never ends, you could have a piece go on for a few short measures or an entire book worth. Just what you felt like and what you wanted to do.

The trees zipped by the car and behind us in less than a second. The white snow covering the ground, in a thick dust, like a white sheet over a table, it was thin enough to cover the ground in a small blanketing. Like a table and a cover, a book with dust. The winter was a cold crisp time when you could cleanse you conscience.

The car turned into a very nice parking lot braking my train of thought. The parking lot looked to be deserted. Only one car was in the lot, out of all that space. When dad parked next to the car in the lot, I knew the car must belong to the young man that I was going to play my new piece to a person that I didn't even know.

A man with platinum blood hair stepped out of the car, his eyes where the color of melted milk chocolate.

"Hello my name is Momiji Sohma and I assume that you are Akahana Sohma, Hari's daughter." He was very calm and collected like dad but seemed to be trying to keep from jumping up and down. "From what I have heard you play the piano, may I see the piece of music that you just wrote?"

"Very nice to meet you Momiji, and yes you may look at the piece I just wrote." I handed the folder containing the piece I had just written over to the man named Momiji.

He quirked an eyebrow at me for a second; "This is very impressive for a pianist of your age, this is very complicated music." He paused for a second "Your music looks like it will be a pleasure to hear."

"Well thank you I do take pride in my work" I told what looked to be a family member.

As we walked in the tall from what I'm guessing was easily a fifty story building. We went into the lobby and went up a three flights of stairs, till we came across a door that had most of the music notes and symbols. When Momiji opened the door there were several interments that I had only herd played because of the school I went to. As I was slowly led over to the piano, before we reached the piano I was picked up. Before I started to throw punches I looked to see it was the man named Ayame and the one named Shigure. I was taken away from my father and pushed into a closet with a dress that had a note that said to try the dress on.

"Oh and you can't come out of the closet until you have everything on and done"

The closet had enough room for me to change in, plus a mirror that was lit, and finely changing screen. Hanging off of the changing screen was a dressing bag, and on the dressing bag was a note that said,

_'Hope this is easy enough to play in,  
-Ayame'_

I unzipped the bag and in the bag was a dress that was floor length, and was black and white dress with a red dragon spiraling down with yin and yang. I stopped breathing having a flash back, to the day that I was left at the hell hole I grew up in. The dress went down just past my feet, and there were two inch black heals.

I looked over at the mirror and saw a hair clip and a small package, which had many hair styles. The one I choose was a simple bun that would rest about the middle of my head. I also had a full body mirror that when I looked in the mirror I was amazed. I didn't have my once youthful face I looked more like a young woman.

I opened the door to see dad standing there, he took one look over me and his jaw dropped. Momiji just nodded as if he knew this was going to happen. I was once again about to head over the piano; when I was pulled back by an unknown figure in the back.

* * *

**A/N: oh so this is the latest chapter, sorry I haven't updated lately I had school to take care of. I don't own fruits basket other wise I would have changed the ending but I hope you liked it and please feel free to ask my questions and I will do my best to answer them. **


	16. Time and music

** Chapter 16 Akahana's POV**

I turned to see who had grabbed me from behind when I saw Shigure and Ayame looking at me.

"Oh my Aya she looks so much older than she is! I couldn't bare to look away from her beautiful face" Shigure seemed to sing.

"Enough I will not be part of both of your antics so leave me out of this" I told the two adults of seemingly the same age as father.

"Oh Akahana your just as cold as you father, I always hoped you would be as warm as your mother before the accident happened" Ayame said and Shigure nodded.

"That's enough now Ayame, Shigure." My father spoke out, his deep monotone voice that never seemed to change in pitch. His ebony hair falling over his left eye, through the thin sheet of his hair you could see mild scaring going over the eyelid and briskly to the small bags under his eyes. The scaring went from his eyebrow to the bottom of his orbital cavity, other wise known as the eye socket.

"Oh Hatori you're so cold! You daughter is as cold as you are too; you two are no fun!" Shigure wined

"If you don't mind I would like to play the piano now, so please excuse me" I told the two jokers and the cool collected men.

"Ana is right in this insistence, you two will ether behave or you will leave." Father was mildly irritated at the two men.

"We'll behave Ha'ri you don't have to worry about that!" Ayame said without a second even passing for a second. "Come on 'Gure let's go sit and watch when our little Akahana goes and plays the piano"

Soon, I was sited at the piano and was just getting ready to play. My fingers hit the key board at the starting keys, my foot on the peddle I would be using. I pressed on the keys and let my song take flight. The melody sweeps in and out;the harmony paired as if I couldn't have chosen a better pair. The notes twisting and weaving in and out of the song, floating and then falling and dying. The song was a piece of art, not the kind you can look at but the kind you can hear. The song was almost over, the last three measures were being played. I finished the song as I did you could hear dead silence from everyone, the only thing you could hear though was the sound of breathing.

"I think that she needs to add something to the piece" Shigure said, both father and Momiji turned to him and looked at him like. 'Are you out of your mind?!' But the only thing I could think is that the bridge needs to be a bit longer and have more of a complexity. Not that it wasn't already complex but just a bit more added to it.

"Shigure that piece of music is something that needs to be fixed it is as perfect as Mozart or any other famous composer" At hearing this I was shocked my music in a word was composed like Beethoven in the fact that I would wake up some mornings and have a song stuck in my head with no other songs but that one. The song would be written on sheet music and just like that it would be over gone but left on some sheet music. I had many pieces that were in my folder that had been written down but that the world would never hear.

"Ana how long have you been writing music like that?" Momiji asked me and I had to sit and think, I was five to be six here very soon and I had learned to play two years ago I had just started to write about a year? Six months? But in a simple word matter, not long.

"Not long a year? Six months? Somewhere in that time range" I really had to start to keep better track of time and spend less time at the piano and more time with people. But hey, what was I to do I was in outcast for my age and level of ability on the piano and anything that could come with it. I spent most of my time ether writing music down or playing the piano with improvisation. Many times I would find that I had played for hours when in truth it seemed only minutes had passed by. On many cases I had been called ahead of my time.

But with every second that passed I was getting closer to dying as we all did. For some it would happen in years for others it would be a long while. But no I wasn't sick I just viewed life differently than most. A riddle popped into my mind 'What brakes when you say its name?' What other then silence. That was what I was shrouded in, as was everyone else. Silence.

"Ana how can you not know how long you've written music?" Oh yes that question the question I tried to avoid.

"I don't keep track of time" Was all that had to be said it seemed as though almost everyone in the room was confused, all five of us. But no Momiji seemed to get it as he nodded his head as if he knew what I was talking about. When you truly do happen to love music you don't rely on time all you can hear is the steady tic of a clock or beat of a drum. Nothing to stop time from slipping out of your hands like sand would. Time is sand in a way it never stands still. When you are true to the music you write or play you don't care about time all you care about is perfection. You want something to be perfection, not a single blemish in the piece.

"Ana I should be taking you home now" Had they been talking without me knowing it? I don't care I don't fit in with anyone or thing. For I am the child of music and the dragon. I am Akahana Sohma.

* * *

**A/N:I am so sorry about the late posting the school year had been hectic. This is not done yet I just thought I would give you the ending without a cliff hanger for once. **


End file.
